


Whipped cream?

by Alicefrosterhood (orphan_account)



Series: Alec is magical- no really! He is! [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO Much fluff its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alicefrosterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an ordinary day for Magnus and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped cream?

Magnus steps through the door into the café, humming happily while snapping his fingers along with the happy tunes in the shop. Simon waves at him happily after giving his customer his coffee in a paper bag, and shouts to Alec- announcing his presence. Said man is in the kitchen and readying his cakes for his regular.

 

“I heard that there were two shadowhunters after you the other day.” The warlock helps himself to his usual spot, and twirls his fingers. Vines sprouts from the coffee machine gently, and little forget-me-nots blooms slowly in their bright baby colors, all the while Simon watching in wonder. Alec finally shuffles out from the kitchen and beams at Magnus before giving the packaged cake to his regular, a young teen. She nods in thanks and walks bristly out from the shop, probably late for school.

 

“Those two wanted me to settle the conflicts between rogue werewolves.” Alec leans against the counter, his hands fiddling with the flowers idly.

 

“They went back with much effort, hence their kneecaps being shot at.” Magnus raises an eyebrow. The mage shrugs, not giving a care towards the incident. He waves his index fingers and a blue ceramic cup floats from the kitchen, and the delicious smell of mint chocolate fills the air. It places itself gently in front of Magnus, who cradles it in his own hands and grins at Alec in return.

 

“Maryse would be very angry at me if I returned them dead on their doorstep.” Alec says mildly, he isn’t bothered by the possibility, Magnus realizes.

 

“It’s very unexpected, that’s all.” Now Alec shifts himself to look at his boyfriend(?), with an eyebrow raised.

 

“It does come as a surprise when a coffeeshop owner tends to also be a killer, isn’t it?”

 

He isn’t angry, his anger has been far diminished through out the years to burn itself out. Alec is simply curious on what the warlock would think. Magnus fidgets, nonetheless. He may be over four centuries old, but he hasn’t gone that far out into the world to see mages. Before Alec, it never seem to occur to Magnus that such things existed.

 

“That wasn’t what I was going for.” Magnus muses, reaching his hand out to grasp Alec’s, his thumb caressing over Alec’s knuckles slowly and repeating. Alec gives him a dopey grin and covers Magnus’s hands with his own, a blanket of warmth surrounds the warlock at the touch. Magnus pulls Alec forward by his collar for a chaste kiss, pressing his lips lightly against his own.

 

Alec smiles against him.

 

“I know.” He says quietly, as he pulls away- inches away from Magnus. His eyes are not glamored, showing the sharp slits and the colors glows dimly. Alec feels himself being consumed by the intensity of Magnus’s gaze, and his mind is going towards a blank. It’s becoming a very common thing to be doing around him these days.

 

“Has anyone seen you like this?” Magnus doesn’t even try to look away. Anyone who pays a slight bit of attention towards them can tell that he is absolutely smitten with Alec.

 

“Only one.” Alec admits, and finally forces himself to look away before he does something drastic- like making out in the café. With _everyone_ watching, by the Angel. Magnus frowns at his vague answer, he leans forward in curiosity- wanting to know who it is. Alec doesn’t seem to get the hint, and goes back to frothing the milk with practice beans. There isn’t anyone in the shop currently, since it’s long past lunch hour.

 

“Who is it?” Magnus finally asks, not being able to stand the suspense that Alec has put on him.

 

“Hm? Oh- Obioye, he’s my familiar. You can say- companions?”

 

On one hand, Magnus is relieved because it wasn’t a person, quite the irrational side of him- it seems, but he is puzzled because warlocks in general do not have familiars and he wonders how do mages handle it? He also thinks absently that there is so much he doesn’t know about mages and somehow it irks him a little.

 

“Does Ying have it?” His hand reaches out to poke Alec’s forearms, and laugh cheekily when said man is startled from his work. The mage pouts at him and snaps his fingers and before Magnus knows it-

 

A large pile of whipped cream is dropped on him, making him yelp in surprise. He is completely drenched in it, smoothing down his hard work of spiking his hair and giving Alec his best glare. It tends to drop its effect when he looks like a drowned kitten, only with cream.

 

Alec is out from the bar, and laughing at Magnus like a hyena.

 

“Very funny, Lightwood. Abusing your abilities and wasting your energy force on these mundane pranks.” Another pie sized of cream hits his face in response and thus, making Alec laugh harder. Poor mage is wheezing and having to hold the bar for support from crackling too much. Magnus wants to be angry, he really does- he’d put in a lot of effort in picking out an outfit for today and Alec doesn’t even spare him a glance!

 

“It’s the little moments like these makes me cherish the magic, it’s not wasting if it makes you happy.” Alec finally manages to speak out, still holding tightly to the bar as he slowly settles down to light chuckles. He reaches out and holds Magnus’s cream covered hand, not hesitating to place a light kiss and smearing his own lips with cream. The warlock isn’t satisfied and pulls him in for a rough kiss, teeth clattering against each other. Alec gives out a pleased sound as Magnus’s tongue darts out to lick the cream away on his bottom lip.

 

“I’m yet to be persuaded, maybe you could just convince me some more-” Magnus smiles against him, and pulls him closer by the waist in terms to covering Alec with cream as well. Alec realizes his, with a strangled yell he tries to pull away but no avail. As tiny as Magnus can be compared to Alec, he’s definitely on par with him in terms of strength. After a few minutes of poor Alec struggling his boyfriend, he gives up and leans back to him with a happy sigh. Magnus presses many kisses onto Alec as while murmuring apologies for the cream, in which he does not sound sorry for. At all.

 

Alec doesn’t mind one bit.

 

“I really like you, I don’t know why but I really do,” Magnus says, as he kisses him again, “Along with the whipped cream and all.”

 

Alec somehow looks smug and happy at the same time, how he does it- no one knows. He kisses Magnus back, light and soft and with a dab of cream at the side.

 

“I like you too.”

 

So when Simon walks in on the side, he’s internally blindness by the affections that they’re showering each other with- deliberately on purpose. Pretty much is Alec’s idea, but he doesn’t have to know that. The normal human man scrunches up his face in pure horror as he watches them nuzzle their noses together, oh dear lord.

 

(Both of them cringe later, having to admit it was too much.)

 

“You guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff and I cringed the whole way


End file.
